


Rechazo el matrimonio

by Vanessatwo17



Category: Campanita, Disney Fairies, Tinker Bell (Disney), Tinker Bell - Fandom, Tinkerbell - Fandom
Genre: Campanita - Freeform, F/M, Pixie Hollow, Vidia - Freeform, hadas, tinker bell - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessatwo17/pseuds/Vanessatwo17
Summary: —... Lo llaman matrimonio.Es la única forma en la que se puede crear vida de una forma menos mágica, pero si más efectiva. Dos hadas de distintos géneros se unen en matrimonio y... Siguiendo las instrucciones correspondientes... Se pueden llegar a crear más hadas.Vidia protestó —Eso es muy fácil, solo hay que conseguir a muchos que lo hagan.El ministro negó suavemente —Los ministros hemos estado hablando y llegamos a una conclusión. Todas las hadas deberán casarse al cumplir la mayoría de edad.Sin dejarse acobardar ella añadió —bueno, eso tampoco es tan grave, se hace y luego se olvida que pasó— bufó negligente.—Vidia— la detuvo él —el matrimonio es para toda la vida.





	1. Lo llaman matrimonio

Gran bullicio se oía en el Árbol del polvillo, más que todo murmullos de preguntas y respuestas dudosas. Se oía el sonido de una gran abalancha de voces al unisono. A pesar de ser voces tintineantes de hadas.   
El motivo por el cual se había reunido esa mañana era por la preocupación que aquejaba a la tierra de las hadas. Hacía ocho primaveras que no nacían más hadas.

El sol entraba por entre las hojas del gran árbol, otros resplandecientes rayos pasaban por las hojas creando una luz verde y cálida a la vez.   
De un resquicio en el árbol, la reina impuso silencio en el mismo momento en el que hacía acto de presencia. Todos la contemplaron extasiados una vez más, cuando sus alas de oro se agitaron lanzando brillos amarillos. Sin embargo, el hermoso y fino rostro de la Reina Clarion era ensombrecido por la tristeza más profunda.   
—Pueblo de Nunca Jamás, tierra de las hadas. Mi gente. Me entristece ominosamente el tener que confirmar sus dudas, nuestra raza está en verdadero peligro.

Tras los gritos y desmayos que arrancó esa primera confesión, la reina continuó diciendo —estos últimos diecisiete años no hemos tenido más que una nueva compañera (se refería claramente a Tinkerbell) y me temo que es mucho tiempo esperando. Como ustedes saben, todos los años recibíamos nuevas hadas que se sumaban a nosotros para la creación de las estaciones en la tierra de los hombres. Están en guerra, y el sufrimiento pesa más que la felicidad. Ahora, me temo, ya no hay risas en la tierra y por lo tanto, tampoco hadas nuevas.   
Más gritos y miradas aterrorizadas.   
—Sin embargo— llamó la atención la reina calmando un poco a la tierra de las hadas —con los ministros de las estaciones hemos llegado a una solución viable. Pero... Tendrá sus consecuencias.

************************************

El Ministro de otoño bufó en voz alta al ponerse de pie anticipándose un segundo a la vertiginosa llegada de la hada de vuelo veloz.   
Su vestido morado resaltó instantáneamente en contraposición del marrón, naranja y dorado que rodeaba el árbol en el que el señor del otoño moraba y mandaba.   
  
Vidia lo observó en silencio un instante para torcer una sonrisa y hacer una veloz reverencia. —Aquí estoy, señor— murmuró para no tropezarse con las palabras como hacía siempre. Alzó la vista en espera de algún comentario por parte del ministro de otoño, pero este nunca llegó.   
  
El señor asintió y con voz profunda y pausada declaró —Vidia, el otoño no vendrá éste año.   
  
La pelinegra se vio atrapada por un severo shock y su aterrada mirada se posó sobre su señor. La verdad es que cuando le comunicó que sería ella la que dirigiría las hadas para cambiar de estación, nunca imaginó que se llegaría a ilusionar tanto.   
El ministro la había escogido al ver el cambio que Vidia presentó después de acercarse más a Tinkerbell y a sus amigas. Algo noble y puro creció dentro de ella y eso era lo que predominaba en su actual personalidad.   
  
Pero ahora estaba destrozada, había estado trabajando muy duro con las otras hadas y ahora esa noticia era simplemente devastadora. Sin embargo, recuperó su postura tras unos segundos y envalentonándose preguntó con un brillo infantil en su mirada —¿qué hay del próximo año?   
  
El señor del Otoño estudió el joven rostro más tiempo del necesario para responder un simple y apagado —No volverán a haber estaciones en un tiempo.— el estupor de Vidia se notaba a leguas por lo que el ministro continuó —¿Nadie te lo explicó?   
  
Vidia llevaba más de una semana al otro lado de Never Land, consiguiendo las mejores muestras de colores para teñir las hojas que haría caer en el otoño. Negó lentamente, pero intuía a lo que se refería. 

Luego de unos minutos el hada de vuelo veloz estaba al tanto, pero tremendamente aturdida. El ministro le tenía un gran aprecio, por lo mismo era su hada favorita. De ahí el que tuviera semejante paciencia con ella —... Pero, hay una solución. 

Vidia alzó la vista —¿Eso traerá de regreso las estaciones? 

—Eso nos dará una esperanza como raza.— corrigió amable. —Pero no es del todo agradable. 

La hada se puso de pie en un milisegundo, sus alas batiendo a una velocidad que rivaliza con las de un colibrí. —Por favor, dígame que es. Haría lo que fuera para traer de regreso el otoño y ayudar a mis amigos. 

El señor del otoño la miró directo a los ojos al decir —lo llaman **matrimonio**. 

Es la única forma en la que se puede crear vida de una forma menos mágica, pero si más efectiva. Dos hadas de distintos géneros se unen en matrimonio y... Siguiendo las instrucciones correspondientes... Se pueden llegar a crear más hadas. 

Vidia protestó —Eso es muy fácil, solo hay que conseguir a muchos que lo hagan. 

El ministro negó suavemente —Los ministros hemos estado hablando y llegamos a una conclusión. Todas las hadas deberán casarse al cumplir la mayoría de edad. 

Sin dejarse acobardar ella añadió —bueno, eso tampoco es tan grave, se hace y luego se olvida que pasó— bufó negligente. 

—Vidia— la detuvo él —el matrimonio es para toda la vida.


	2. Primicia de nupcias

Su frágil mano se contorsionó en un puño sumamente apretado al golpear la puerta de la tetera. —¿Tinkerbell...? ¡Tinkerbell! ¡Abre!

La pequeña hada rubia apareció por la puerta con una expresión de aturdimiento, con su bata de gasa de seda y su gorrito de dormir. —¿Vidia?— suspiró con los ojos entornados por el sueño, era mucho más que media noche —¿necesitabas algo?

¡No!— La morena se llevó una mano a la nuca— bueno, si... Pero primero déjame pasar, el frío terminará congelando mis alas si me quedo aquí. 

************************************

—A ver si te entendí— dio un último sorbo a su taza de té —¿el señor del otoño te dijo todo eso? Y ¿qué con ello? A nosotros también nos lo dijeron y... 

—¡No, Tink! ¿No lo entiendes?— saltó iracunda —¡No habrá estaciones! ¡no habrá otoño! ni primavera, verano o invierno si no hay más hadas.

—Bien okay, relájate, todo eso lo comprendo a la perfección. Lo que no me entra en la cabeza es porque vienes a mi a reclamarme estas cosas como si yo fuese la culpable.

La hada de vuelo veloz cayó en esa cuenta, de que estaba culpando a Tinkerbell como si esta vez también fuera su culpa —Es solo que me gustaría que alguien diera una solución a este problema que no fuera **matrimonio**. Tú lo has hecho en varias ocasiones... por eso creí que...

—Esta vez no— sentenció con un suspiro —ya hablé con la reina y ella me lo dijo. No hay una solución ajena a la que ya conoces. Los guardianes de las estaciones saben exactamente como funciona esto, Vidia, por eso estoy segura esta vez.

Vidia fue victima inmediatamente de una profunda desesperanza. No habría otoño ese año, quizá tampoco el siguiente, y quien sabe cuando volvería a haber. Bufó de tristeza y de pronto se sintió muy cansada, claro, era de madrugada, pero su cansancio era más espiritual que físico. De pronto se halló con la cabeza recostada en la mesa.

Thinkerbell, que se había vuelto más sabia con los años, sentía una gran empatía con respecto a Vidia. La misma cantidad de odio que alguna vez le profesó, ahora lo compensaba en amistad desinteresada. Por lo mismo, verla tan derrotada le dolía profundamente. —Anda, no es el fin del mundo. Tampoco de nuestro mundo, mientras halla vida hay esperanza, mientras haya fe habrán hadas.

—Mientra haya risas, querrás decir.

No es el momento de tirar la toalla— le dijo ignorándola —Vidia. Vamos, arriba, quédate conmigo esta noche y mañana iremos juntas a hablar con la reina.

************************************

Ésa mañana se llevarían a cabo las primeras uniones, los primeros matrimonios entre hadas. Algunos de los habitantes de la tierra de las hadas tomaron de muy buena forma el matrimonio y lo celebraban con jubilo y mucha gratitud. Otros habían decidido hacer todo lo posible por ayudar a su tierra, por lo que fueron los primeros en tener sus nombres anotados en esa lista. El detalle comenzaba con que ciertas parejas no se conocían de nada y habían sido unidas ahí mismo, en el momento de la inscripción, mientras que otros eran seres cuyas almas realmente estaban conectadas.

Tinkerbell veía todo esto con profundo respeto, mientras Vidia resucitaba a su yo antigua al quejarse y mostrarse cansina ante los saludos de las parejas ansiosas. 

—¡Vidia! debes admitir que esto es amor en su máxima expresión.

La hada de vuelo veloz resopló una maldición mientras rodaba los ojos —Me da igual que lo sea o no. Clarion no nos atenderá ahora ¡la ceremonia acaba de empezar!

Dicho y hecho, las parejas se formaron en una larga fila y tras unas hojas y flores apareció la reina, tan hermosa y fulgurante como siempre. Lord Milori apareció un instante después y dio por iniciada la ceremonia nupcial. Tinkerbell se hubo atenta en todo momento a los memorables acontecimientos, mientras Vidia se hundía en su asiento lentamente, apartando la mirada.

Los primeros en unirse fueron la reina y el rey, sus manos se estrecharon y, tras decir unas palabras algo floridas, que no tardaron en borrarse de la cabeza de Vidia, dos lazos de luz dorada y blanca los envolvieron, llegando a crear una esfera a su alrededor. Esta esfera estalló bañándolos a ambos de hermosos copos de nieve dorada inigualable. Se besaron y el publico aplaudió, se volvieron a ellos y alzaron sus manos entrelazadas.

Después de eso, las más de cien parejas hicieron exactamente lo mismo, entre ellos estaba Rosetta y un hada de la escarcha. Era fascinante y muy gracioso ver a los de invierno con una pequeña ventisca personal sobre sus cabezas. Según el talento, así eran los lazos que se enredaban al rededor de las hadas para luego estallar sobre ellos con el beso. Tink estaba al filo de su asiento, y si alguien hubiese estado atento a ella y no al espectáculo, se habría percatado de que su mirada orbitaba de tanto en tanto hacia cierto guardián del polvillo que estaba igual de atento que Vidia.

—El matrimonio es... maravilloso...— murmuró de pronto la rubia y Vidia solo gruñó en respuesta. La reina anunció otras bodas para la siguiente estación, o bueno, para el momento del año en que debería coincidir la siguiente estación.

La hada de purpura se alzó en su asiento al ver a la reina dejar el escenario —Vamos. Ahora o nunca.


	3. ¿Cómo yo?

Vidia, oculta tras unas cajas, observaba a la reina moverse consternada de aquí para allá en la habitación. Había accedido a hablar con ella solamente porque habían pasado ya tres meses en los que a diario la visitaba y esta era la primera vez que la recibiría.

Su intuición mágica no le fallaba y esta chica muy a lo mejor solo traería problemas igual o más grandes que los que Thinkerbell orquestaba. 

—¿Entrarás, Vidia? 

La susodicha se animó a pasar lentamente a la bella habitación de la reina Clarion. —Esta es la vez número cuarenta y ocho en la que pides una audiencia, Vidia.— Ella asintió, con ojos apremiantes —y siempre es con la misma duda ¿no es cierto?

—Su alteza es muy benévola al recibirme— alcanzó a decir coherentemente antes de que el barullo de palabras saliera de sus labios morados sin ningún tipo de filtro —Su señoría, han pasado meses y se han realizado otras bodas. Pero no hay rastro de que esté funcionando realmente, mi reina. Y si esto no funciona no habrá otoño este año tampoco y en ese caso yo... 

La reina alzó los brazos suavemente para calmarla —Sé lo que se dice. No es un rumor que el matrimonio no es tan fácil como pensabamos. 

—No sólo eso, su alteza— gimoteó ella con amargura pero a la vez su típica seriedad —muchos incluso desean separarse. 

La reina apretó los puños y por un instante, el polvillo de su vestido y alas perdió el brillo y casi se volvió gris por completo ante los ojos de Vidia. Pero tras unas inhalaciones recuperó su color anterior, pero había que decir que ya no era la cascada dorada y magnifica que antes daba vida a sus rasgos.

—Esta es la razón por la que no recibo a nadie, Vidia.— expresó en un suspiro. Y la hada de vuelo veloz la vio tan cansada como nunca —El matrimonio no funciona porque falta algo, una chispa de... humanidad y hasta... me atrevería a decir que... también se trata de algo de imperfección. 

Vidia alzó una ceja y se llevó una mano a la nuca —En ese caso... ¿que haremos?

La reina hizo contacto visual por primera vez desde que su polvillo había palidecido —Unir a toda la tierra de las hadas en matrimonio si es necesario.

************************************

—¡En vista de los recientes acontecimientos!— anunció el heraldo con su trompeta de flor a los artesanos reunidos —La Reina Clarion ordena que todas y cada una de las hadas que existen todavía, se comprometan en matrimonio. Se les dará un plazo de siete días para encontrar una pareja y presentarse para ser anotados, de lo contrario, serán emparejados al hazar... ¡He dicho! 

La trompeta sonó una vez más y el heraldo desapareció tal y como lo hace la reina cuando acaba de hablar. Thinkerbell, abajo del todo y dentro de una máquina hecha de engranes de madera y cosas perdidas, reflexionaba en lo que podría llegar a pasar si alguien, como ella, no contribuía. 

—Está serio el asunto ¿no es cierto, Think? 

La voz de Bobble resonó en el interior de la máquina y Think necesitó taparse los oídos por la acústica que tenía ese reducido espacio. Este nuevo dispositivo ayudaría a Terence con la distribución del polvillo, a embasar y empaquetar la cantidad justa para cada quien y ya no sería el mismo dolor de cabeza para las hadas guardianes del polvillo. 

—La reina ha estado perdiendo su brillo— comentó ella ajustando un tornillo. 

—¿Tú también lo notaste?— preguntó resignado pegando su frente a la máquina desde afuera al tiempo que Think hacía lo mismo desde dentro. —¿A quien buscarás, Thinkerbell? 

Ella se quedó en silencio. Tenía muchos amigos, pero... —¿Tú a quien buscarás? 

—Hay un par de chicas... Pero son de diferentes talentos. 

—¿Habrá problemas en ese sentido?— quiso saber ella haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para salir de la máquina mientras hablaba —Rosetta se casó ya hace más de tres meses con un hada de la escarcha y no veo que nadie les impidiese hacerlo. 

—Lo sé, pero de igual manera ese es un gran ejemplo— afirmó ayudando a Think a salir de su encierro en el interior de la máquina —Sled tiene un trabajo pesado en su lado de la tierra de las hadas como Rosetta aquí. Si supieras que ambos pueden estar juntos una vez en cada estación pensarías más las cosas. 

Thinkerbell siguió reflexionando sobre esto, ahora fuera de la máquina. —Entonces ¿sería más conveniente el matrimonio con un hada de tu mismo talento? 

—¡Exacto! Busco una hada de mi mismo talento. 

—¿Como yo?— Las burbujas en los lentes de Bobble estallaron —Oh, lo siento, Bobble. No quise ser tan directa, pero... Pienso que quizá sería mejor el matrimonio entre personas que se llevan bien sin importar tanto sus talentos... Como nosotros. 

Al silencio incómodo que siguió, Bobble sonrió nervioso sacando otras dos gotas de reemplazo para sus gafas —Para un artesano como yo, sería un honor. Y tomando en cuenta que éste artesano te ama desde hace muchas primaveras... 

La hada sonrió ante el rubor de Bobble por su osadía al confesarle tan tajantemente sus sentimientos. —Y si yo te dijera que también te amo... ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo, Bobble? 

Las burbujas explotaron de nuevo y Thinkerbell se inclinó hacia él y quitándole los aros de las gafas lo besó breve pero dulcemente. Él se estremeció en su agarre como una hoja ante un frío viento, muy a pesar de que éste toque era cálido y dulce, y un rubor color carmesí inundó sus mejillas. 

—¿Qué opinas? 

Fue Bobble el que se inclinó hacia ella esta vez mientras murmuraba una débil, pero firuesta. 

—Me encantaría, Bellabell.


	4. A tiempo

Llegó un momento en el que todas, o casi todas, las hadas del país de NeverLand estaban casadas o comprometidas. La situación había cambiado radicalmente, ya que incluso se había intentado con matrimonios de hadas del mismo género. Pero nada resultaba. 

Vidia era la más molesta, hacia ya tres años que no habían estaciones. La guerra seguía en su apogeo y el balance se había roto completamente. Las hadas casadas comenzaron a vivir juntas con sus parejas, y las bodas eran prácticamente todos los días. 

Esa noche Vidia salía de su árbol de ciruela hacia la biblioteca, en donde un encargado anotaba los nombres de los que se iban a proponer para el matrimonio. Salía a esa hora, porque no quería ser vista por nadie. Era muy orgullosa para dar explicaciones a preguntas tontas. 

Se sentía muy molesta, tanto que estaba decidida a hacer todo lo posible por... Porque su matrimonio funcionase. Estaba tan alicaída que apenas y flotaba en el viento, a pesar de la furia que la envenenaba, también sentía un profundo pesar. 

La tristeza de tierra firme les afectaba aún a ellos. A pesar de que las hadas luchaban por cumplir sus deberes de cada estación, una bruma color onix se extendía por el cielo de noche y la niebla platinada escondía hasta las figuras más básicas de los árboles día. 

Vidia volaba lentamente, cuando por fin llegó a la biblioteca era bien entrada la noche y no había más que dos almas en ese minúsculo edificio. El encargado de escribir los nombres, que se frotaba los ojos cada dos por tres, rasgando monótonamente el papel pergamino y alzando la vista ante la recién llegada, y Terence. 

—Esto si que es interesante— medio sonrió el dependiente. —Llegas a tiempo, jovencita. 

—En breve amanecerá ¿como es que llegué a tiempo?— alzó una ceja volteando a ver al guardián del polvillo, que le sonrió dulcemente. Ella apartó la mirada inmediatamente, no quería herir a alguien más esta noche con su irrasciva personalidad. 

—Pues que éste chico, Terence, viene a anotar su nombre a la cola de las hadas masculinos que buscan pareja. Y casualmente llegas tú. 

Vidia parpadeó —¿qué...? ¿quiere decir que me empareja con él? 

—¿Algún problema? 

Terence estaba enamorado de Thinkerbell desde hace mucho tiempo, eso era sabido en toda la tierra de las hadas, así como que ella se casó con Bobble el día anterior. Para Vidia, Terence era el hada que le entregaba las raciones de polvillo... Y ya. Pero no podía pensar en un mejor compañero de existencia. 

El hada era muy atractivo, además de servicial y sabio. Se entenderían aunque, no estaba segura de merecerse tanto. Pero daba igual, se sentía responsable de lo que ocurriera con su raza y estaba dispuesta a poner su granito de arena. 

Se vio en la necesidad de saber que pensaba el chico a su lado, que miraba el suelo —¿Qué opinas? 

—La tarea es el matrimonio, no importa lo que pensemos de nuestros contrapartes— Ni tan siquiera la miró mientras decía estas palabras, las ha soltado como quien habla del tiempo.

Las cejas, como oscuras esquirlas del cielo nocturno, se arquearon en su frente, pero el resto de su rostro siguió impacible. Ese comentario evidenciaba que para Terence no era realmente un gusto lo que iba a suceder si llegaban a casarse y eso, si era posible, la entristeció aún más. 

El encargado bufó un bostezo mientras tachaba el nombre de Terence de la lista de espera y lo inscribía para la boda del día siguiente junto a Vidia. —Voy a necesitar que firmen aquí ambos. 

La hada de vuelo veloz retrocedió para cederle el paso a Terence. Él le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva —No me importa ser el segundo en firmar. 

Algo le decía que él la estaba retando a hacerlo, le estaba diciendo: si te vas a echar para atrás mejor hazlo ahora antes de que yo haga el ridículo firmando antes. Ella tomó la pluma y firmó con trazos rápidos y llenos de florituras y suspiró, sacándose de encima el momento e intentando volver a ser invisible. Terence firmó en la línea contigua con un trazo menos agresivo y casi leve, pero se tardó mucho más en dejar la pluma, como si luchara contra el impulso de tachar la firma recién hecha. 

—Muy bien. La boda es al amanecer. 

Vidia miró el cielo que comenzaba a esclarecer —¿Cómo? ¿Ahora? 

—¿Tan pronto? 

El mero hecho de que no era la única en estar preocupada, le hacía sentir un poco mejor. 

—No, en media hora. Las hadas de la luz distribuyen con menos eficiencia los rayos solares últimamente. Pero les sugiero a ambos que se apresuren a vestirse con algo decente, a la reina no le agradará verlos en traje de trabajo. 

Esa fue la primera vez en que Vidia vio en Terence algo más que la simple vista del guardián del polvillo. En las próximas horas, se convertiría en su esposo. 

****************************************

—Iridessa, hazme un lugar ¿quieres? 

—Oh, sí... Mil perdones, Fawn. Es que realmente creí que no vendrías. 

—No importa, yo tampoco quería asistir a otra boda que de nada está sirviendo. Pero ¿a que no sabes quien contraerá nupcias esta mañana? 

—Todos los que conozco lo hicieron hace tiempo, incluso tú... No sé me ocurre nadie más.

—¿No lo adivinas? Es Vidia ¡Vidia! La de vuelo veloz. 

—Eso no lo creería ni en un millón de estaciones— rió la hada —pero espera, ya comienza. Si es real, me gustaría saber quien fue el pobre que aceptó a Vidia por esposa. 

****************************************

Esto era de lo más aterrador y ridículo. Nunca en su vida de hada se había puesto un vestido como éste, pero ahora la ocasión lo ameritaba y fue Thinkerbell la que se tomó la molestia de coser inmediatamente uno para ella. Plumas color lila decoraban sus curvas y resaltaban sus atributos. Vidia no había consentido en soltarse el cabello, ya que era tan largo que lo arrastraría por el suelo y no había tiempo para un corte. Pero una nueva banda color oro decoraba su coleta alta esta mañana. 

No estaba nerviosa, se sentía muy bien, pero estaba aterrada por lo que vendría después, que sería mudarse con Terence y... 

El hada del polvillo vestía un traje idéntico al de siempre, solo que de alguna forma él también había logrado que Thinkerbell le hiciera los arreglos correctos. Ambos, novio y novia se veían espléndidos e igual de serios. 

Era fácil asegurar, con sólo ver, que este iba a ser uno de los matrimonios que menos funcionaría... O quizá no... 

Las palabras que había que decir eran un antiguo hechizo, que los forzaba a unir más que sus vidas sus almas enteras. Vidia creyó haber pronunciado mal una o dos sílabas, pero de igual forma las chispas saltaron y una corriente de aire los envolvió. El toque de las manos de Terence era frívolo y expresaba resignación, pero era el más amable que ella había recibido nunca. 

Como en las otras ocasiones, los enormes lazos de luz dorada y morada los envolvieron, llegando a crear una esfera a su alrededor. Esta esfera estalló bañándolos a ambos con una lluvia de hermosas plumas moradas con reflejos dorados. 

Vidia seguía contemplando el espectáculo que caía sobre ambos cuando Terence la besó. No era el primer beso de ninguno de los dos, pero era el que ambos dieron con más torpeza y a la vez más sentimiento, sus bocas chocaron y ya. Se apartó un momento para mirarla a los ojos, Vidia no sabía porque pero ahora fue ella quien se inclinó hacia esos labios sonrosados y lo volvió a besar, mientras él con sus manos le acariciaban el brazo por encima del codo y la espalda olvidándose un instante de que estaban siendo partícipes de la unión más luminosa de todas.


	5. Un espejo empañado

—¿Has oído lo que se cuenta?

—La verdad es que he oído algunos rumores, pero no estoy segura de nada. Podrían ser simples habladurías. 

La primer hada se acercó un poco más a la segunda y cuando volvió a hablar lo hizo en murmullos —Dicen que una pareja de hadas lo logró. 

—¿En serio?— se asombró la segunda llevándose ambas manos a los labios —¿Después de casi cinco años? Lo dudo mucho. 

—Si, fueron un hada del jardín y uno del agua. 

—Elementos complementarios. 

—Sí, se dice que ella comenzó a enfermarse gravemente. ¡Que su vientre se hinchó como un pastelillo! 

La segunda hada, horrorizada, suspiró impotente —¿Y qué pasó? 

—... Se los llevaron... 

—¿llevar? ¿A donde? 

—No lo sé— exclamó con la misma triste impotencia —me lo ha dicho Sury An, que al casarse le tocó vivir a pocos centímetros de ellos. 

—¿Y nadie sabe nada más? 

—No... Parece que dejó de salir de casa cuando empezó a enfermar... Y que nadie la había visto con el vientre hinchado. Sury An dice que la vio salir, escoltada por dos soldados y con su marido atrás. Dice que parecía muy grave. 

La segunda hada se tragó las lágrimas por el miedo y alcanzó a decir —¿Es lo único que dice Sury An? 

—No...— confesó la primera, más incómoda —ella me dijo que los oía discutir siempre. Parece que lo único complementario entre ellos eran sus talentos. 

************************************

—Vidia...— La nombrada alzó la vista de su platito de arroz y frijoles —no me has respondido.

Vidia no podía creer que estaba casada y menos con Terrence. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que algo parecido le pudiera ocurrir, pero allí estaba, cenando por primera vez con su esposo. 

—¿Cúal era tu pregunta?— murmuró cohibida. 

Ante esto, Terrence sonrió, él tampoco estaba muy a gusto con ella —Si deseas que hablemos. 

—Oh— suspiró ella. Realmente no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, el día había sido cansado y sus alas estaban cansadas. El vestido de novia seguía sobre su piel al igual que el traje de Terrence, y por ahora, lo único que deseaba hacer era mirarlo de reojo por encima de su tazón de frijoles. 

—¿Te gustaría que hablásemos ahora, Vidia? ¿O prefieres que lo dejemos para mañana? El libro de estatus para el matrimonio dice que es parte vital de la relación entre cónyuges. 

Vidia sintió el fastidio revolotear por todo su cuerpo —Deseo dejar por hoy ese estatuto en paz...— rumió levantándose de la mesa y recogiendo su plato lleno y el de Terrence vacío. —creo que me iré a dormir... 

—Ese es otro punto que debemos tocar— comentó con voz que Vidia sintió ligeramente temblorosa. —no deseo molestarte citando de nuevo en estorboso libro de estatutos, pero en la primera página dice que... 

—los esposos deben dormir juntos— completó ella, dándole la espalda —desnudo. 

Terrence aguantó la respiración un instante hasta que Vidia se incomodó lo suficiente para irse al dormitorio y dejarlo lleno de preguntas a la mesa. 

No quería admitirlo, pero francamente Vidia era toda una mujer y él se sentía avasallado por tanta belleza. El hecho de estar casado con ella le era un placer demasiado grande para expresar, aunque al principio creyó que el carácter de ella sería un problema. Porque tenía fama de Iracunda y frívola. Aunque esos prejuicios le habían quedado desde lo de el halcón con Thinkerbell. 

El hada artesana volvió a su cabeza. Por mucha belleza que tuviera Vidia, no se comparaba con Thinkerbell. 

Vidia, en el dormitorio, se deshizo de su vestido de novia para guardarlo. Era un vestido de gala muy elegante, que seguro le serviría para la próxima fiesta de celebración de bodas, que no sería dentro de mucho. 

En silencio, se vio a sí misma rememorando los sucesos de esa mañana con ojo crítico. La decisión. La firma. El vestido. La ceremonia. El beso... Su piel se erizó, sin darse cuenta se había quedado desnuda en el pasillo. Tantas estaciones viviendo sola le habían dado una forma de pudor distinto a las demás hadas, pero en ésta ocasión estaba decidida a dormir vestida. 

Tomó un camisón de gasa de seda y tela de araña, regalo de bodas de Thinkerbell, y lo hizo deslizarse sobre su piel hasta llegar a sus rodillas. Esa hada artesana sabía lo que había y lo hacía bien sin duda. Se contempló al espejo unos instantes, podría pasar por vestido perfectamente y ser tan cómodo como una pijama. 

Sus pensamientos revoloteaban alrededor de estos temas cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro. Inmediatamente se volteó, con la rapidez del colibrí, asustada. 

—Te-terrence— tartamudeó avergonzada por su arrebato —disculpa... ¿Necesitas algo? 

Y sin previo aviso el hada del polvillo dio los cinco pasos que Vidia había volado en su huida, planteándose justo frente a ella. Sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño y sus manos temblaban levemente. Era hermoso, muy atractivo con su traje de gala. 

—¿Te puedo pedir un beso? 

Vidia lo miró aturdida, tanto que no supo ordenar sus palabras para decir algo. La cercanía de éste joven rubio era para ella simplemente demasiado. No tenía a dónde ir ni a donde mirar, Terrence estaba justo frente a ella. Y su espalda estaba ahora pegada al espejo en el que con tanto mimo se había estado contemplando. 

Miró sus labios, y en un momento ella también deseó besarlo. Muy lentamente asintió, y murmuró, con el aliento chocando y mezclándose por la cercanía —hazlo... por favor. 

El hada del polvillo sonrió —te juro que pensé que me abofetearías— y acto seguido, se acercó a ella y rozó con cuidado sus labios, acariciándola con extrema suavidad y delicados movimientos. 

Sus manos subieron a sus hombros y seguidamente a sus antebrazos para terminar gravitando hasta su cintura, delineando la figura de la mujer. Atrayéndola hacia di, para cerrar cualquier resquicio de aire que hubiera podido crearse entre ambos. El beso, en el que tanto Terrence como Vidia cerraban los ojos, ambos se dieron cuenta de que necesitaban más. 

De un momento para otro las manos de Vida cobraron vida y subieron hasta la nuca de su esposo, con dulzura y pasión acarició el cabello de oro del chico y lo atrajo para profundizar el beso de la forma en que realmente quería. 

Cuando el oxígeno se terminó, los labios de Terrence se plantaron en la mejilla de Vidia, para hacer el recorrido hasta su cuello, donde la piel era cada vez más y más sensible. 

El espejo tras de ambos terminó por empañarse con el aliento tibio. 

Vidia lo abrazó, abandonándose a sus dulces besos y caricias que lentamente se hacían más deliciosas. Hasta que la imagen de Thinkerbell apareció en su mente. Entonces comprendió que lo que hacía, sumado al miedo y la adrenalina de sentir los labios suaves, la lengua húmeda y la sutil barba que Terrence no había afeitado en todo el día en su clavícula, la hicieron dar un respingo. 

—Terrence, para, por favor.— Y el hada del polvillo se detuvo, de mala gana, y se retiró de ella. Vidia ya no podía mirarlo a los ojos —va-vamos muy rápido, ni siquiera sabes que estamos haciendo. 

—Y si lo que hacemos está en el estatuto— se autorecriminó Terrence separándose completamente de ella y echando una mirada al espejo empañado. —sólo sé que amé cada segundo. 

En el rostro de Vidia estalló una sonrisa —yo también, no lo niego... Pero, siento que es demasiado, por hoy. 

—Comprendo— suspiró él, que la miraba directamente al rostro y se hallaba igual de ruborizado que ella —comprendo... Podemos mañana... Salir a caminar, para charlar un poco y... Y charlar. 

A Vidia no se le borraba la sonrisa tonta, Terrence tenía tantas ganas como ella de repetir este pequeño percance. Pero ella tenía miedo. 

—Gracias por esto, Terrence. 

—¿El beso?— preguntó con sonrisa retorcida por el nerviosismo —no lo pude evitar, eres... Muy hermosa, Vidia. 

—Yo... Me refería a aceptar casarte conmigo— murmuró alzando la vista un momento, se sentía tonta y patética —buenas noches. 

Y salió de la habitación. Terrence, clavado en su posición entendía perfectamente que Vidia iría a la habitación de invitados porque por esa noche era suficiente calor y dulzura para ambos. Pero, quizá mañana... 


End file.
